


Blush

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Draco really should be thankful that Harry seems to be oblivious to the fact that he's a wizard."I just paid some kid to throw water at Harry so he would take his shirt off and I could see his abs."





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanie_bxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/gifts).



> Based HEAVILY off an incredibly fun text post by the wonderful [Melanie](https://daddiesdrarryy.tumblr.com/)   
> (I'm sorry for stealing your idea, but I loved it so much I just had to write something!)

"What the hell?" 

The shout rung loud across the grass as Harry Potter was doused in what seemed to be a bucket of water flung from the Astronomy tower. 

For a while, he stood, dripping wet. Water cascaded through his hair, flattening it into an almost correct shape. His t-shirt was drenched, the white fabric clinging to his upper torso, obscenely outlining his Seeker's build as he crossed his arms over his body. 

Shrugging, Harry decided to rid himself of his shirt. Naked was always a better option than wet. The sun was out anyway, so he decided he'd probably survive. 

The motion wasn't smooth or dexterous but inch by inch Harry revealed his torso. His arms were lean but powerful as they came above his head. He dragged the shirt over his damp hair eventually ridding himself of the struggling fabric entirely, tossing it onto the grass. 

Draco stared, transfixed as Harry seemed to only realise he could have cast a drying charm after he'd finished removing his shirt. 

"I know that look, what did you do?" Pansy arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Draco as he fumbled for something in his robes, eyes flickering back and forth to where Harry was standing. 

"I paid some kid to throw water at Harry so he would take his shirt off and I could see his abs". His blush was stark on his cheeks as Draco failed to drag his eyes away from where Harry was now lying on the grass in just his jeans. 

Pansy glanced from Harry to Draco and back before muttering "Weirdo."

Stalking off to find a boy who was less odd, Pansy left Draco alone by the lake. 

Catching Draco's eye, Harry watched, slightly dumbfounded as Draco's blush rose, spreading across his nose a little. 

Harry shrugged to himself when Draco's blush deepened. He wondered, if only a little before he made his decision. Checking to see if Draco was still watching him, he made sure he had Draco's full attention. 

Screw the Prophet, Harry would do anything to make Draco uncomfortable. At least that's what he told himself right before he winked.

Draco very nearly screamed.


End file.
